House Vs Pirates of The Carribean part Iv
by HARLEYQUINNS
Summary: The story continues is House a pirate, is Wilson gay, does Chase love Bootstrap Jules and will this ever end? This is a crossover fic..


House VS Pirates of the Caribbean - part IV

House wasn't hiding, no, he wasn't, he was the captain of this ship and he was just, well busy in his cabin doing captain things, yes, that was it.

There was a knock at his door.

'I'm bussssssy' sang House.

Wilson walked in anyway, he looked at his old friend and he knew, he knew straight away.

' So, you're not gay then House, you did her, you did Cameron, how, how could you, I thought, I thought we were friends' Wilson was sad, he arched his eyebrows almost to the top of the cabins ceiling.

' Er…. Er….. Well I am a pirate you know Wilson, all that plundering and pillaging and wenching, yes wenching, that was it' House nodded triumphantly.

'Huh' said Wilson he took hold of a conveniently placed thick iron bar and smashed it into Houses leg.

'Well, there's your limp back, oh and your pain' With that he turned and left.

Cameron sat on her bunk, why had House ignored her, had she done something wrong, he was so infuriating at times, just when she thought she'd cracked him, he closed up on her.

She decided to go have it out with him, when she saw Wilson approach, oh, she thought. Well I suppose this was inevitable.

Wilson strode with purpose, see he wasn't a nice guy anymore, although he did secretly hope House was alright, but now for the girl. He saw her, she looked worried, then determined, she pursed her lips, yes determined.

'Cameron, I think we need to talk'. Wilson stood as straight as he could.

'Yes Wilson, you first' Cameron placed her hands on her hips.

Wilson placed his hands on his hips too and began, ' I just don't understand, I thought you loved me, I thought we had a plan, you seemed to have even forgotten about the possession, Did I do something wrong'?

Cameron sighed, ' No it wasn't you, it was me, things had changed a long time ago, I should never of accepted your proposal from the start and then when House and I made love, I knew, I knew right away'.

'oh and the sex was SOOOOOOO good I completely forgot about the possession too'!

'huh, THAT good' said Wilson.

Cameron grinned, nodded and went bright red.

Wilson wasn't happy with that, 'Well I, I, slept with a woman in Jersey, ha ha'! He bounced on the balls of his feet.

'Really' Said Cameron, 'Strange, because you know the more I think of it, I always thought you were gay, sure you had wives but they all left, I mean you never made love to me, gave me some mumbo jumbo about waiting, I figured you were only fooling yourself'?

Wilson stopped bouncing…………………………He left.

………………………………...

Chase had been instructed to go down into the bowels of the boat, he wasn't happy, but he was an able seaman, yes he was, the screaming….. Well that had been through surprise, yes that was it surprise. The lantern seemed to be shaking the lower Chase got, what the hell had House sent him down here for anyway, he reckoned it was just House being House.

Then the smell hit him, Jesus what was THAT, aawww man, House git.

But he continued until he heard a noise, a dripping noise, a shuffling and then the figure slouched into view.

'What the heck' said Chase.

The figure turned and Chase's heart practically stopped beating, it was like nothing he had seen before, he gasped and then it hit him. Hit him like a lightening bolt.

His heart then set about a fast pace, his eyes glazed over, the smell had suddenly disappeared and all he could see was a vision. A vision in front of him that was dripping, but still a vision.

'g'day' said Chase 'do you come here often'

Bootstrap Jules frowned, although he was cute and had the most gorgeous accent, she then smiled, water poured out of her mouth and down her front…..

………………………………...

Wilson needed company, he went to Lisa's cabin, she had been good to him in the past and was sure she could offer him some comfort and confirm to him that he wasn't gay.

He swung open the door and walked in, there lay Lisa and Foreman in the throws of…

'oh' said Wilson 'oh' He left.

Cameron felt better, it was a release after all, the truth will out and out it was, except for Wilson of course, bless him.

She decided she needed to do the same to House, she needed to get this all sorted out, to express her feelings to him, to see if he had any for her, for once and for all.

She marched to his cabin, taking in a deep breath before entering, she saw House bent over the bounded books. She smiled House and his puzzles, although the more she looked, the more she could see and Houses leg was bound, he appeared to be limping and in pain. Huh? Thought Cameron, she plucked up courage.

'House can we talk' He turned and stared.

'About what. You and your 'feelings' Cameron'? She frowned, what was this, why was he speaking to her like this. She folded her arms across her chest.

'Well its just that I thought, I thought things had changed, since we, you know, made love'? She was muttering now, she knew it.

'Nothings changed Cameron, I'm twice your age, I'm not good looking, I'm not even nice, I'm damaged, and that's what you need'. His tone ripped through Cameron, she decided to leave.

Kevin was up on the deck, my, he thought this shouldn't be called the PPTF, it should be called the LOVE boat.

The morning rose over the PPTF, most of the sailors were busy at their daily chores, Chase promised Bootstrap Jules he would return to the bowels of the ship soon, Foreman rolled over and caught Lisa watching him, they both grinning.

Wilson was torn, standing at the stern deep in thought, Cameron woke in her bunk, her eyes red and her face blotchy from crying.

House awoke he was refreshed and he had a plan, he called Kevin the needed a conference about the plan he had formulated.

The conference took place on deck, in the shade, Caribbean…. Love.

They all listened as House disclosed his plan, they were to take the bounded books back to the Island, where oddly enough a doctors conference would be held shortly, doctors conferences were always held in great places they collectively thought and they all smiled... smugly. Once there House would present the diagrams and disclose the long lost potion that was ketamin, aiding relief for millions of people suffering in pain.

What they hadn't noticed was the British frigate sailing around the island and heading in their general direction, you see Beckett was after the PPTF you see Beckett had realised his mistake in telling Wilson the secret of the bounded books and also he needed to tell him that he loved him. He must get those books.

A salty sailor in the crows nest began to shout, unfortunately, it was the sailor with no tongue, therefore he wasn't really shouting, but there was a lot of drooling. He pointed to the frigate and eventually Foreman looked in the direction.

' Yo….. ho ho House, it's the Brits' He rapped.

Everyone turned and stared out to sea, 'Quick' said House, 'Kevin make haste, we need to move and move fast'

'Aye Capt'n' said Kevin.

The Chase was on, no not him, but the ships, there was complete calm on board the PPTF, everyone knew their jobs and were carrying them out with efficiency and absolute concentration.

The PPTF was moving swiftly in the water, but it was no match for the frigate, it was soon upon them.

House yelled at his crew, 'we must stand and fight, fight for the possession'. 'Turn the ship aft and load the guns' He screamed at Kevin.

'She's coming along side, she's coming along side' Shouted Chase bouncing up and down.

'Steady as she goes, steady as she goes, right men fire the cannon's, FIRE THE CANNON'S' Houses heart was racing, this was fun.

The cannons fired, but Beckett was a wiry old fox and managed to navigate past the shots.

The frigate came closer, House knew they were to be boarded.

'Men, take up your arms, for the PPTF' He yelled.

'The PPTF' They yelled back.

Soon planks from the frigate bounced upon the decks of the PPTF and British sailors started running aboard.

A great battle began, Cameron was magnificent, she had eventually mastered her sword with great ease and skill and she didn't drop it once. It turns out that Lisa too was a dark horse, she had her two daggers and was lunging all over the place, Wilson was holding his end up too.

Foreman, Chase and Kevin were all involved in hand to hand combat and showing great prowess with their wrestling skills.

House looked for Beckett, Beckett looked for Wilson, House pounced like a tiger, a tiger with a limp.

He had Beckett, he had him pinned down fast, he was so good, no really that good. Beckett didn't know what had hit him.

The battle was over, the PPTF was victorious, the British had lost………. Again?

'It's funny ' said Beckett, ' We never win at anything'?

They wearily began to count the cost of the battle, the British sailors were the worst off, most dead, some wounded, the rest prisoners. Kevin kept the prisoners and the wounded aboard the British Frigate.

House placed him in charge of said Frigate, Wilson upon remembering Kevin's lack of help, planted a small incendiary device and as Kevin happily sailed away Wilson blew the frigate up. Now no one could refute that Wilson wasn't a nice guy anymore.

The PPTF once again made way to the Island and the Doctors conference, House had Beckett locked in the ships prison, Chase upon completing that, nipped down to see Bootstrap Jules. He couldn't get enough of her twinkling barnacles.

Foreman's wounds which were few, were treated to by Lisa, her heart filled with pride for her man, 'you know' she said ' maybe we should start a family'?

'HUH!' said Foreman.

Cameron was elated, she had fought bravely and tirelessly, but now exhaustion swept over her. She opted to retire to her bunk, where upon laying her head to her straw pillow she fell soundly asleep.

House watched her, how could he of been so cruel, how could he of been so stupid. It was the leg talking, it was the pain talking, he was an idiot, he knew it. Deep down, deep, deep, deep down he loved her, but he was frightened, he was frightened that Cameron would do to him what Botox Betty the wild witch of the sea had done to him. She had let him down, he had trusted Botox, but she had gone against his wishes and he could never forgive her or trust her again. But with Cameron, Cameron was different, everything in his body, his brain told him that Cameron was different, but he couldn't let go.

Wilson shifted, he shifted from one foot to the other, he didn't know, he didn't know whether he should. But something was compelling him, compelling him to go forward, to go and see Beckett.

Ah hell, he thought, if he was going to keep feeling like this, so confused, so irritated then Beckett was the least of his worries.

He went down to the cells, Beckett was slumped at the back of his cell, but when he heard Wilson approach he rose instantly to his feet and smiled faintly at Wilson.

'Wilson, you came' Beckett smiled.

'Yes, what do you want Beckett' Wilson replied.

'Oh, Oh I just wanted to see you, to be near to you, to hear your voice' Beckett was saddened, it was clear to him that maybe Wilson didn't feel the same.

'Well now you have and I must be on my way, chores to do'. Wilson left.

Beckett was heartbroken, so this is what it felt like to be in love with someone who didn't love you, bloody awful.

It didn't take long for the ship to sail to the Island and once moored in the harbour, House called another conference to discuss plans.

He explained that Chase would find the conference and book House and Cameron in, he and Cameron would take the bounded books and present them to the conference. Wilson would follow up the rear, for their protection. And Lisa and Foreman would take charge of the ship, in fact he was feeling generous, the ship was Lisa's.

Chase felt quite important and scurried below decks to tell Bootstrap Jules of his role, before heading off to complete his task.

Cameron was surprised that House had included her with his part of the plan, but accepted it and began to prepare for the conference, where was that Ruffled blouse?

Wilson bringing up the rear, well ok, at least he was included.

Lisa couldn't believe it the PPTF was hers all hers? What had happened to House, well she wasn't going to argue, but she was going to make some changes. New crew for starters, these guys weren't fabulous enough for her PPTF!


End file.
